


with blood and bitter sin

by txilar



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar





	with blood and bitter sin

_I wrought my joys with tears and pain,  
My loves with blood and bitter sin.  
-Swinburne_

 

It wasn't the first time he'd seen Master kissing a woman. It had been many, many years, but it was not the first time.

He'd been younger then, innocent. Not yet a man of god, not yet a... He didn't yet have a taste for that dark, rich blood, the warm skin, fluttering as if already turned to bats. Sometimes Master's skin was a terrible burning, beckoning him, drawing him into its warmth.

It had burned then too, as it did now. It had burned, then it felt as if something left him, as if some fragile part of him slipped away and left only a cold shell. He didn't understand it.

Master had understood the expression, had smiled when he saw it, turning back to the narrow golden throat whose lips had just left his and tilted back. Master's eyes had captured his and left no escape. He'd watched as Master fed, tasted, moaned against her skin, hands roaming across her body.

He shook then. He'd nearly cried.

Master had understood before he had. Had taken advantage of him in the most cunning way possible, without a word, only a burning gaze. A hint, a promise, a dark spell.

Then, as now, Charley left the scene. Again, he shook. Gripping his fingers into a fist, he hit the wall, continuing down the hall, cold, some part of him missing.

He'd never meant to share.


End file.
